Felices Fiestas
by MiA RiE
Summary: [KuroganexFye Shonenai] OneShot de distintas celebraciones. Los últimos tomaron relacion entre ellos y se han convertido en minihistoria De momento Halloween, Navidad, Nochevieja y Reyes Magos. Subido el capi de San Valentin!
1. Halloween

**Aquí una historieta de Fye y Kurogane en Halloween!**

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Ya me gustaria a mi). Son todos de CLAMP!

**-MiA-****

* * *

**

**HALLOWEEN**

Se encontraban en un mundo muy festivo, hoy celebraban Halloween. Les explicaron que era un día de miedo y que los niños se disfrazaban y pedían caramelos por las casas. Sakura se asustaba fácilmente con algunos disfraces pero Syaoran se preocupaba de que la princesa no echara a correr y la cogía todo el rato de la mano. Fye en cambio observaba interesado los disfraces, nunca se había disfrazado él en Celes. Kurogane como siempre iba por detrás pasando del tema, aunque en realidad no le quitaba el ojo de encima al mago.

- Wooo! -Fye parecía especialmente contento con un disfraz.- ¡Mira que lindo! Ese niñito va de ninja! JuJu  
Kurogane se sonrojó pero su capa le cubría las mejillas y no fue descubierto.

No les costó nada encontrar una casa donde hospedarse. Era una casa de dos pisos muy grande y espaciosa con tres habitaciones. Fye se encerró en la cocina nada más llegar. Los otros se quedaron en el comedor pero al cabo de un rato Mokona se fue con el mago.

- Esto del Halloween es muy divertido, no? -Decía la risueña Sakura.  
- Sí... ¿Te apetecería salir luego, princesa? Para disfrutar de este festival.  
- Oh, me encantaría¿Vendrás tú también Kurogane?  
- Yo paso... -Kurogane estaba apoyado en la pared cabizbajo y muy pensativo.  
- Entonces nos vamos! -Dijo Syaoran.  
- ¿Y Fye? -Sakura se dirigió hacia la cocina.  
- Uh, no creo que Fye quiera venir con nosotros!  
Sakura se quedó mirándolo y luego sonrió y se fue con él. Kurogane se quedó allí inmóvil y cabizbajo un buen rato.

…

- BUUU!!!  
Kurogane dio un salto, Fye y Mokona consiguieron asustarle, le habían pillado desprevenido.  
- Vosotros tenías que ser! ¬¬  
- JaJa ¡Que fácil te espantas Kuropipi! -Dijo felizmente Fye.  
- ¿Que yo que¡Dímelo dos veces imbécil! -Kurogane desenfundó su espada con mirada asesina.- ¿Y que son esos estúpidos motes¡¡Te los quitaré de la cabeza de un trastazo!! -El ninja empezó a perseguir a Fye por toda la casa.  
- WAAAA! Kurotón se ha enfadado!!! -Gritaba el mago escapando como podía.

Mokona se los miraba expectante y parecía divertirse con el espectáculo. Entonces algo en la cocina pitó y Fye se paró en seco y se giró. Entonces se produjo un tremendo choque.  
Kurogane, a la velocidad a la que iba, no había podido reaccionar a tiempo cuando el mago se frenó y cayó encima de él provocando un gran estruendo.

- Ku..ro..chi.. Pesas mucho! -Fye desviaba la mirada y estaba muy sonrojado.  
El ninja se percató de que estaba completamente tumbado boca abajo, encima del mago que restaba boca arriba, y sus cabezas estaban a muy poca distancia.  
- Lo.. lo.. lo.. siento! -Kurogane se ruborizó extremadamente y se levantó en un momento.

Fye se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, apoyo una de sus manos sobre su espalda quejándose del dolor de la caída.  
- Own... Menudo golpe... JeJe

Entonces el japonés lo miró y le tendió una mano. Fye levanto su cara sonriente y se cogió del brazo de Kurogane para levantarse, pero éste lo estiró demasiado fuerte y al levantarlo lo atrajo sin querer hacia si y quedaron de nuevo a muy corta distancia.

Permanecieron unos segundos inmóviles, de pie, amarrándose mutuamente del brazo y desviando sus miradas hacia los labios del otro. Sus corazones se aceleraban y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

- JiJiJi… Si Sakura y Syaoran os vieran así pensarían lo peor… JuJuJu –Mokona les recordó su presencia y se rió maliciosamente.

Kurogane dio un salto hacia atrás y se apartó de Fye. Los dos miraban al suelo y estaban muy ruborizados.  
- Ehm… ¿Queréis probar los bombones que he hecho? –Fye sonrió y se metió de nuevo en la cocina.  
- No me gustan los dulces… -Kurogane lo dijo casi en un susurro.

En un momento Fye se plantó en el comedor con una bandeja llena de bombones de chocolate.  
- ¿Para que has hecho tantos? –Preguntaba el ninja mirando la bandeja que realmente tenía muy buena pinta.  
- Para los niños! –Fye sonreía pero solo Mokona había entendido a que se refería el mago.- Como no tenemos caramelos que darles si vienen disfrazados les daré chocolate.  
- Ahhh… -Kurogane entendió que era parte de la tradición de Halloween.  
- Kuropín! Prueba uno y dime si esta bueno.  
- No. -Tan brusco como siempre.  
- Vamos… -Fye le acercó uno.  
- No. -Haciendo caso omiso al bombón que tenía enfrente de las narices.  
- Porfi… -Le acercó aún más el chocolate.  
- No. –Empezaba a mosquearse  
- Hazlo por mí… -Fye izo pucheros a muy poca distancia del ninja.  
- ¡QUE NO! –Y de nuevo se ruborizó.  
- Hay que ver como eres Kurogane. –Fye se hacía el enfadado.

- Mmmmh¡Que bueno! –Mokona ya se había comido dos o tres.– Creo que voy a llevarles un par a Sakura y Syaoran.  
- Pero si no sabes donde han ido. –Fye la miraba intrigado.  
- Detección de SyS. Es otra de mis armas secretas! –Mokona revoloteaba contenta y orgullosa.  
- Bueno en ese caso… -Y antes de que terminara la frase Mokona ya había salido volando por la ventana como si ya supiera que iba a continuación.- …Bien… Iba a decir que si la acompañábamos…  
Fye miró de nuevo al japonés que estaba sentado en el sofá mirándose de reojo los bombones.  
- Los ninja también pueden comer bombones! –Fye volvió a coger uno y a acercarle.- No te hagas tanto el duro!  
- He dicho que no! –Kurogane parecía mosqueado.  
Fye se indigno y se acercó a él muy deprisa.  
- Pues yo quiero que pruebes uno! –Dio un paso hacia él pero resbaló.- Aaaah!

Kurogane estiró los brazos para coger al mago y evitar que se diera un golpe. Lo que pasó fue que Fye cayó encima de Kurogane y este lo rodeó con sus brazos. El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguno se movió lo más mínimo, Kurogane seguía abrazándole. Ambos notaban sus corazones que latían aceleradamente y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Fye levantó un tanto la cabeza y miró a esos ojos escarlatas que lo contemplaban con cariño y miedo a la vez. Contempló el color rojo de las mejillas del ninja y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias… -Fye observó los brazos de Kurogane que lo rodeaban cuidadosamente y volvió a mirarle a los ojos muy nervioso y sonrojado.- Digo, que… Que gracias por… Por evitar que me hiciera daño!  
- Ah… Uhm… -Kurogane soltó muy avergonzado a Fye y desvió la mirada.- De… De nada. –Y hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.

Llamaron a la puerta y Fye se fue corriendo a abrir. Kurogane también se acercó a la puerta. Se aliviaron muchísimo de que llamaran justo entonces y cortaran esa tensión.  
- ¿TRUCO O TRATO?  
- Waaa! –Gritó el rubio.  
Fye hizo un paso atrás de la impresión que le dieron esos disfraces tan bien conseguidos de muertos vivientes y momias. Pero justo detrás de él estaba Kurogane y sus cuerpos volvieron a rozarse. El mago se puso nervioso y fue en un momento a buscar la bandeja y volvió.  
- Muy buenos estos disfraces… JeJe –Fye le dio los bombones y cerró la puerta. Se alejó de ella y dejó de nuevo los bombones encima de la mesa.  
Se quedo de pie, de espaldas al ninja. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Uhm… ¿Fye? –Kurogane se acercó despacio hacia él.- ¿Qué te pasa porque estas tan nervioso?  
- ¿Yo, Nervioso? No… No se de que me hablas… -Fye se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Kurogane pero desvió la mirada.  
- ¡Eh, mírame a la cara! -Kurogane cogió al mago del brazo.- ¿Que te pasa? -Le preocupaba este comportamiento de su compañero.  
- No... No me pasa nada... -Fye seguía mirando al suelo.  
- ¡Que me mires a la acara cuando te hablo! -Kurogane empezaba a cabrearse.  
- No... Mejor no... -El rubio escondió sus ojos entre su flequillo.  
- ¿Que? -El ninja tomó la barbilla de Fye con la otra mano y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Fye estaba nervioso y muy, muy sonrojado.- ¿Y porque no debes mirarme a la cara?  
- Porque sabía que si lo hacia no podría evitar esto.

Fye alzó su mano y quitó la de Kurogane de su barbilla, luego cogió al ninja por la nuca y lo acercó a él. Dudó un momento y le miró directamente a los ojos pero luego los cerró y le dio un tierno, dulce y sorprendente beso.

...

- ¿TRUCO O TRATO? -Gritaron desde la puerta.  
Kurogane cogió violentamente la bandeja de chocolate se dirigió deprisa y enfurismado hacia la puerta la abrió y les dio todos los que quedaban a unos niños vestidos de vampiros y momias. Luego dio un fuerte portazo y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Fye se había sentado encima la mesa e intentaba por todos los medios esconder su cara entre sus brazos. Estaba muerto de vergüenza pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Fye estaba convencido de que esta vez se las cargaría de verdad y que el ninja le propinaría un golpe en la cara en cuanto le alcanzase. Tenía miedo pero no iba a huir de él.

Kurogane se dirigió de nuevo hacia el mago a la misma velocidad que antes fue hacia la puerta y también con un aire de cabreo. En un momento cogió a Fye por el cuello de su camisa con una mano y le miró directamente a los ojos. El mago empalideció y cerró los ojos esperando un puñetazo en toda la mejilla. Kurogane alzó la otra mano y cogió a Fye por detrás de la cabeza. Entonces sus labios se volvieron a besar un instante. Fye abrió los ojos de para en par con suma sorpresa pero no le salían las palabras.  
- Q-Que... P-Pero...  
- Cállate!

Kurogane volvió a abalanzarse encima de él y le besó de nuevo. Esta vez no fue un beso dulce y corto sino que se volvió intenso y apasionado. El ninja rodeó con sus brazos a Fye y él se cogió de su cuello.

- EEEH¡KUROGANE, FYE¿OS HABÉIS QUEDADO DORMIDOS? EEEH¡¡ABRIDNOS QUE HACE MUCHO FRIO!! VENGA, YA NOS HABÉIS PEGADO EL SUSTO DE HALLOWEEN... ¡¡¡ABRID YAAA!!!

Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona golpeaban la puerta de la casa y gritaban hacia la ventana. Estaba nevando y tenían frío, ya era muy tarde pero no podían entrar en casa porque la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro.  
Dentro de la casa, Fye y Kurogane se besaban y se abrazaban con deseo, pero desde la habitación no oían los gritos de fuera de la casa...


	2. Navidad

**Como también hice un fic especial de Halloween este lo pongo aquí, ya que también esta echo en una data especial.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!**

**-MiA-**

* * *

**DULCES NAVIDADES**

_- Nya... -Se acurrucaba y temblaba debajo de la manta..._

_- ¡Cállate! Intento dormir... _

_- Pero... Tengo frío... -Decía tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza._

_Unas palabras, unas palabras fueron suficientes para que ocurriera..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Uh... ¿Mokona, donde estamos? -Se preguntaba la princesa.  
- No sé. Pero hace un frío... -Decía el mago.  
- ¿No decías que en tu mundo hacía siempre mucho frío? -Preguntó el ninja.  
- Y que! Ya hace mucho que me marché, y te recuerdo que yo vestía un caliente abrigo blanco muy elegante que por culpa de un tontolaba se perdió y se lo quedó Yuuko. - Fye enfatizó lo de "Tontolaba".  
- Pues le haces un regalo a Yuuko y todos tan contentos. -Regañaba el Japonés.  
- No me da la gana. -Sonrió pícaramente.- Hazselo tú.  
- ¡Yo no soy el que se esta helando de frío!  
- Calmaos, calmaos, por favor. -Decía Syaoran.- Todo el mundo nos observa.

Verdaderamente los viajeros se encontraban en el centro de una plaza rodeados por una multitud que los observaba atónitos. Una chica muy mona estaba cerca de Fye y lo miraba muy sonrojada y hanyan.  
- Eh, oye... -Dijo Fye muy corte.- Perdona preciosa¿sabes de algún lugar donde poder hospedarnos?  
- S... sí... -A la chica casi le dic un patatús pero antes de desmayarse logró señalar con el dedo un edificio de la plaza.  
- Uhm... Gracias... -Fye no comprendió la reacción de la pobre chica.  
- H-O-S-T-A-L... -Deletreó Syaoran.- Es un hostal!  
- Que bien que sepas leer! -Dijo Sakura abalanzándose sobre el chico.

Todos entraron y allí había un hombre muy serio y con cara de malas pulgas. Cuando los vio a lo lejos gritó sin esperar que les dijera nada.  
- Sólo hay dos habitaciones libres!  
- Pe.. pero... -Syaoran y Sakura se acercaron de un brinco al mostrador.  
- Lo siento, si fueran cuatro chicos no dudo que no habría ningún problema. Pero no puedo dejar dormir dos chiquillos solos en una habitación, en cada habitación debe haber un adulto y no voy a permitir que ninguno de esos dos, -el hombre señalo a Kurogane y a Fye.- duerma con una menor, NO EN MI HOSTAL.  
- JaJaJa -Fye se tronchó allí mismo de imaginar a Kurogane y Sakurita durmiendo juntos- Pero si no...  
- ¡Pero yo estoy al cargo! -Mokona salió de un salto de las ropas de Kurogane.- No hay problema, yo puedo dormir con los niños, me hago responsable!  
- ¿EEEEEEEEEEH? PE... PERO SI HABLA!!!.¿QUE ERES TÚ? -El hombre se puso a temblar y les dic dos llaves que tenía colgadas en la pared.- TO... TOMAD, SON LA 112 Y LA 113. -Luego vio como los viajeros acompañados de Mokona subían las escaleras y se dirigían a su habitación.- Ca... Cariño... Un.. Un monstruo en nuestro hostal...  
- No digas chorradas. -Una mujer salió de la habitación que conectaba con recepción.- ¿El espíritu navideño te ha trastocado?

Llegaron al piso de arriba y vieron un largo pasillo con un montón de puertas.  
- 112...112... ¡Aquí! -Dijo Syaoran señalando una puerta bastante vieja.  
- Okay, entonces esta es la nuestra, la 113 Kuropón. -Anunció le mago con una mirada perversa hacia la puerta.  
- Al... Al final... -Decía Syaoran tímido y con la cabeza agachada.- ¿Dormirá Mokona con nosotros y vosotros dos solos? -Syaoran miró disimuladamente a la princesa y Kurogane lo pilló todo.  
Era evidente que esos dos quería pasar la noche juntos, y solos. Especialmente solos.  
- No... -Kurogane miró a Mokona y luego al chico de nuevo.- El hostelero no se enterara si...  
- ¡Sí! -Le cortó Mokona.- ¡Ya habéis oído al hombre con malas pulgas!  
Y el manjuu los empujó dentro de la habitación y dejo a Fye y a Kurogane en el pasillo.  
- Juuu... -Se rió por lo bajo Fye.- ¡Le acaba de chafar una estupenda noche pobrecillos!  
- ¿Entonces porque te ríes? -Dijo Kurogane con una mirada asesina en la cara.  
- No, por nada, por nada...

Dejaron el equipaje y bajaron al comedor a cenar. Cuando entraron una gran pancarta colgaba de punta a punta de la sala.  
- Syaoran... ¿Que pone? -Dijo Fye apoyándose en el hombro del chico.  
- FE-LIZ NA-VI-DAD... -Syaoran empezó a pensar.- Sí, ya sé! Es una festividad de muchos países. -Se giro hacia sus compañeros.- Algo parecido al Halloween, pero aquí nadie se disfraza para dar sustos. Son unas fiestas que se pasan con la familia y con las personas que más quieres. -Entonces miró a Sakura muy tiernamente pero ella parecía triste.- ¿Princesa...?  
- Lo siento... Es que por mi culpa.. Porqué perdí las plumas, ahora todos están lejos de casa y no pueden estar con sus familiares ni sus seres queridos.  
- Pero... -Syaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó, él en estas fiestas siempre se sentía solo ya que no tenía familia, pero ahora las estaba pasando con Sakura¿que más podía desear?  
- No te preocupes. -Dijo algo enfurismado Kurogane.- La gente con la que vivía fue la que me envió de viaje. Dudo que me echen de menos ahora. -Y Kurogane recordó con mucha rabia lo que le había hecho Tomoyo.  
- Princesa, no te sientas mal por eso. -Fye le acarició el pelo tiernamente.- Yo no tengo familiares ni gente amada en mi país con la que pasar la Navidad. -Fye sonreía pero realmente tenía una expresión como para echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.- Vosotros... -Fye miró a todos muy cálidamente- Vosotros sois las personas más queridas para mí. No creo que pueda tener unas mejores Navidades que estas.  
- Buaaaaah, Fye... -Sakura se echó a sus brazos sollozando y muy triste.- Yo también me alegro de pasar estas Navidades con vosotros... Buaaaah!  
Syaoran también se abalanzó y abrazó al mago y a la princesa, y lo mismo hizo Mokona. Kurogane a un lado se quedó quieto y firme mirando el espectáculo que estaban montando, especialmente la princesa.

- Buenas noches caballeros, y señorita. -Les saludó una mujer gordinflona y muy amable.- ¿Son los que llegaron hace un rato? -La mujer les sonrió.- Soy la esposa del dueño del hostal, el hombre que les ha recibido. Lo siento por la recibida que les dic. Mi marido a veces delira un poco.  
Al oír eso Mokona enseguida se escondió en el vestido de Sakura y se hizo pasar por un peluche.  
- Buenos días señora...  
- Margaret, me llamo Margaret, encantada.

Todos los viajeros se presentaron y charlaron un rato con ella. La mujer les guió luego hacía una mesa vacía y le dijo que en un momento les serviría la cena.  
Al cabo de unos instantes volvía a estar con ellos y les traía el primer plato.  
- Hoy hay un menú especial porqué es Navidad. -Anunció muy orgullosa Margaret.  
- Oh, ya veo que son días muy especiales aquí. -Dijo Fye.  
- Sí, es la festividad más importante de este pueblo. Además pronto se acerca año nuevo...  
- ¿Año nuevo? -Dijo Kurogane muy sorprendido.  
- Sí...  
- ¿Hace un año que viajamos? -Casi gritó el ninja, Fye también estaba muy sorprendido.  
- De hecho... Syaoran contó con los dedos.- Si tú y Fye estuvisteis seis meses más en el país de Shura... Vosotros lleváis un año y medio ya.  
- ¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!! -Gritaron al unísono.

Como todo el comedor no les sacaba ojo de encima después de ese tremendo grito, terminaron tan pronto como pudieron de comer y salieron de allí muy rápido.  
Sakura y Syaoran se fueron directos a su habitación, pero Fye y Kurogane salieron del hostal a dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de acostarse.  
Caminaron un buen rato y luego se estuvieron un rato en un bar bebiendo un delicioso licor de cerezas.  
El ninja ya estaba un poquito harto del local y de ver como la camarera intentaba ligarse sin ningún disimulo a Fye, que era tan amable con ella que ella se sentía correspondida y realmente parecía que estuvieran coqueteando de mala manera.  
Pero Kurogane se preguntaba a sí mismo si el molestaba porqué llevaban un montón de rato igual o... ¿Por celos?  
De pronto la camarera empujó hacia un lado Fye, luego miró al tejado, luego a él de nuevo y le besó.  
La copa que Fye cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos y el ninja quedó paralizado contemplando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y una ira que se le acumulaba por dentro.

Cuando la chica se apartó de encima de Fye, el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa increíblemente exagerada, por fin pudo pronunciar unas palabras.  
- Eh... -El mago dirigió lentamente los ojos hacia la chica y luego recuperó el aliento y la voz.- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Como que qué? -La chica sonrió y le levantó la barbilla para que mirara hacia el tejado.- ¿No eres de por aquí o que?.¿Es que no sabes que cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo un muérdago la tradición es que se besen?  
Fye seguía atónito y no podía apartar los ojos del muérdago.  
- ¡Pero si él no estaba debajo del muérdago! -Finalmente Kurogane estalló.- ¡TU LO HAS EMPUJADO!  
- Bueno... Que más da si se ha colocado por voluntad o por alguna otra razón. JiJi -La camarera rió muy pícara y se posó un dedo sobre los labios, repasando y recordando el beso que le acababa de dar y mirando al mago con una cara de gatita que enfurismó aún más al ninja.  
- Eh... Es muy tarde... -Dijo Fye mirando a la camarera.- Lo mejor creo que sería que nos fuéramos ya... -Intentaba soltar una excusa para huir de esa situación tan tensa.  
- No hace falta que te vaya tu... -Dijo la camarerita apoyando un dedo sobre los labios del rubio.  
- ¡Si hace falta! -Kurogane le cogió el brazo.- ¡NOS VAMOS!

Salieron del bar aprisa y caminaron por las calles hasta llegar al hostal. Kurogane había llevado casi a rastras a un Fye que no cabía en él de sorpresa, mientras que el ninja no cabía en él tampoco, pero de rabia. Subieron torpemente las escaleras aún cogidos, y el ninja prácticamente arrojó al rubio a su cama y luego se tumbó en la suya. que estaba separada por un metro.

- Jo, que bruto eres Kuropí... -Se quejaba Fye.  
- Buenas noches. -Kurogane se quitó el abrigo y se tapó con las mantas, cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza y quedándose mirando al tejado.  
Fye se desabrochó el abrigo azul que llevaba y luego se quito la chaqueta, dejando su torso desnudo. El ninja no pudo evitar girar su cara para observarle. Era una figura tan perfecta, tan linda a los ojos del ninja, y, a la vez, tan deseable.  
Fye enseguida se cubrió con una camisa y se metió en su cama, en tal posición enroscado por el frío como un gato, de cara a Kurogane,. El ninja giró su cuerpo y quedó de espaldas al mago, mirando a la pared.  
- Buenas noches. -Fye cerró sus ojos y se tapó hasta el cuello.  
- Uhm... -Dijo el Japonés que ya se hacía el dormido.

Kurogane estaba estirado, con los ojos cerrados y se sentía muy cansado pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. La imagen de la camarera besando a Fye le pasó por la mente, una y otra vez, y eso enfurismaba la ninja que no comprendía por qué tenía que recordar esa maldita escena. Entonces se dic cuenta de que no era el único que no podía dormir.

_-_ Nya... -Se acurrucaba y temblaba el mago debajo de la manta..  
- ¡Cállate! Intento dormir... -Aunque en verdad no podía dormir igualmente.  
- Pero... Tengo frío... -Decía el rubio tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza.  
- ¿Y yo que quieres que haga? -Rechinchaba el ninja.  
- Mmmmh... -Susurró Fye.  
- ¿Que? -Kurogane se giró y quedó de cara al mago. Este estaba sonrojado y sus labios estaban violetas, realmente estaba helado.  
- Uhm... -Con las sábanas y las mantas tapándoles no se le entendía.  
- ¿Que? -El ninja acercó un poco su cabeza intentando oír lo que decía.  
El rubio se destapó un momento y le miró medio escondiéndose en la almohada.  
- Duerme conmigo... -Dijo Fye cerrando los ojos y tapando su cara con la manta.  
- ¿QUEEE? -El ninja se sentó en la cama.  
- He dicho que...  
- ¡¡¡Que ya he entendido lo que has dicho!!! -Dijo Kurogane ruborizado y mirando hacia una manta en la que se ocultaba el mago.  
- Ah... -Fye se revolvió debajo de la manta y se giró, quedando de espaldas al ninja.- Era... Eran broma. -Dijo algo serio, sin reírse del ninja ni nada como hacía siempre.

Un silencio de lo más incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Fye seguía tapado con sus mantas y temblando y Kurogane estaba sentado encima de su cara con los ojos muy abiertos. Esas palabras le habían quitado el sueño por completo.

"¿Pero cómo he podido decir eso?" Pensaba el mago entre temblores. Sin duda había sido reacción del alcohol pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación. "Esta vez seguro que no me habla en la vida" Pensaba, de pronto abrió los ojos. "¿Que no me hablará? Pero si seré yo el que mañana no podrá ni dirigirle la palabra." Fye cruzó sus brazos protegiéndose del frío. "Tierra trágame..."

Pero de pronto las mantas que cubrían a Fye se levantaron dejando su espalda helada. Poco a poco el mago se giró como pudo y vio, atónito, como el ninja era el que estaba levantando las mantas y se estaba metiendo en su cama. Kurogane levantó un poco la vista y se topó por unos instantes con los ojos del mago, pero enseguida rompió el contacto visual. La vergüenza le estaba matando.  
Kurogane, sin mirar en ningún momento a Fye, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de él. El mago giró su cabeza y se quedo mirando el brazo que lo cogía.

- ¿Ya no tienes tanto frío? -Le preguntó acercándolo más hacia él.  
- N... No... -Fye sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kurogane.- Que bien se siente uno así... -Dijo cerrando los ojos.  
- Bueno, pues ahora duerme. -Le ordenó el ninja, aunque él era el primero que no podía dormir.  
- Que rápido te late el corazón... -Fye escuchaba los latidos del ninja.  
Kurogane se quedó mudo ante esa evidencia. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era apartar al mago, salir de esa cama y volver a la suya. Pero su cuerpo en cambio no parecía querer moverse de allí. El mago volvió a romper el silencio.  
- Mira la techo. -Dijo amarrándose fuertemente al ninja.  
Kurogane muy lentamente giró su cabeza, como si fuera a cámara lenta, hasta quedarse mirando al techo de la habitación, donde, encima de ésa cama, colgaba un muérdago.


	3. Nochevieja

**Y siguiendo con las celebraciones toca NOCHE VIEJA!!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

**(Este fic va dedicado con cariño a GravitationGirl,  
****una gran lectora k me dedicó uno precioso!)**

**-MiA-**

* * *

**AÑO NUEVO**

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12!

Sakura aún no se había terminado de comer las uvas, Syaoran muy aprisa se comía la última, masticándola demasiado rápido y casi atragantándose, Mokona se las metió todas de golpe en la boca a la primera campanada, Kurogane hacía rato que se había comido la última y Fye saltaba de habérselas terminado al tiempo justo.

- ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! -Gritaron todos a la vez.

Sakura se lanzo (invulontariamente) a los brazos de Syaoran, Fye saltaba y bailaba con Mokona que daba vueltas por el aire, y Kurogane en un rincón le iba dando tragos al champán.

- Wiii!.¡Que guay fue esto de comer uvas eh! -Dijo Fye que en su vida había celebrado el año nuevo así.

- Yo con Yuuko ya lo hice le año pasado, y el anterior, y el anterior y el...

- Yo lo celebraba con mi hermano y el sumo sacerdote! -Dijo Sakura acordándose de su país.

- Yo lo celebraba con... -Syaoran se calló al recordar que Sakura no sabía que pasaron las últimas nocheviejas juntos.- ...con mi padre!

- ¿Y tu Kuropin? -Fye se acercó al ninja e hizo un gran sorbo de champán de su copa.

- Tsk! Algo parecido en Japón... -No parecía muy contento.

Fye se giró hacia Mokona y se miraron de tal manera que se entendieron a la perfección.

- Después de las campanadas... -Mokona miró a Syaoran y Sakura- ¡He notado una pluma!.¡Vamos a buscarla!

- ¡Sííí! -Soltaron los dos demasiado risueños.

Fye y Kurogane se dieron cuenta de que ambos llevaban una copa en la mano y habían bebido ya unas cuantas más. Salieron de la casa junto con Mokona, los tres bastante piripis.

- JaJaJa -Fye los despedía y se reía al verlos caminar haciendo eses. -Esta juventud...

- Haber para cuando se acostumbran al alcohol. -Kurogane los miraba desde la ventana un poco mosqueado.- ¡Que ya llevan unas cuantas borracheras!

- ¡Déjales que vivan felices! -Fye se apoyó en la ventana mirando el perfil de Kurogane.- Esta cara de mosqueo es por que en estas fechas te acuerdas de tu país y te sientes nostálgico. ¿Verdad?

- Déjame. -Dijo girándole la cara y se fue al sofá.

- ¡JA! Como siempre tengo razón. -Fye se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y se inclinó hacia delante para ver la cara del japonés.

- Lo que tú digas. -Kuro giró al cara y Fye apoyó uno de sus dedos en su mejilla.- Bah, olvídame!

- ¿Como quieres que te olvide si en estas fechas siempre pasan cosas extrañas?

- ¿Que?.¿Cosas extrañas? -Kurogane se giró hacia el mago sin entender ni pizca.

- Uy... Tendré que refrescarte la memoria... -Fye se sentó en el brazo del sofá y se dejó caer de espaldas quedando medio tumbado y con la cabeza en el hombro de Kurogane, aunque de espaldas a él.- Primero en ese mundo tan divertido fue Halloween, que la gente iba disfrazada por la calle y pidiendo caramelos. -La cara del ninja enrojecía por momentos.- Y cuando los pequeñajos se fueron y nos dejaron solos en casa... ¡Uy como ahora! Tú tuviste un tremendo calentón o algo y acabamos liados. -Fye hablaba sin complejos, como si estuviera hablando de otras personas. Mientras el ninja se moría de vergüenza.- Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente, se pasaron una semana en cama del resfriado que pillaron los chicos. ¡Pasaron l anoche fuera! Pobrecillos... JaJa

-Si bueno... -Dijo el ninja cerrando los ojos y con la cara ruborizada.

Kurogane se levantó del sofá, y, como era el apoyo de Fye, éste se cayó de espaldas y quedó tumbado en el sofá. Pero en acto reflejo Fye cogió por la camisa a Kurogane y no le dejaba irse.

- Espétate hombre... Que dicen que es muy bueno repasar los mejores momentos del año pasado cuando empieza uno nuevo. -Fye se acomodó en el sofá estirándose de lado.- ¡Y yo ahora mismo estoy repasando los mejores momentos de mi año!

Kurogane, de espaldas a él, empezó a caminar para no oír como Fye seguía narrando su año de esa manera. Pero Fye volvió a agarrarle la camisa y lo estiró hacia él, haciendo que le ninja quedara sentado en medio del sofá de espaldas, que estaba estirado de perfil, luego, el mago apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del Japonés para que no volviera a levantarse y la otra mano la colocó en su mejilla para levantar su cabeza y poder ver el perfil de Kurogane.

- Luego te vas, pero primero voy a repasar mi año que trae muy buena suerte y yo quiere mucha, mucha, mucha buena suerte este año. -Fye hablaba como un niño pequeño.- Después de Halloween... -El ninja se volvió a sonrojar mirando al lado opuesto a donde Fye tenía su cara.- Vino ese país tan acogedor donde celebraban algo así como la Navidad. ¡Para nosotros ha pasado un mes, pero realmente, en este país han pasado solo cinco días!.¡Que curioso esto de viajar con Mokona!.¡Al final ya no sabes cuanto tiempo llevas viajando!

- Ya, bueno, es lo que tiene... -Kurogane seguía ruborizado y medio enfadado y se imaginaba perfectamente lo que diría ahora su compañero.

- El caso es que por esas navidades hacía una chorrada de besarse bajo el muérdago, que divertido fue! Me acuerdo perfectamente que me estaba helando y tú... JAJAJA ¡TU TE METISTE EN MI CAMA! -Fye se tronchaba y daba golpecitos con su mano en el hombro de Kurogane mientras este se cabreaba por momentos.- ¡Y resulta que encima de nuestra cama había un muérdago! JAJAJA -Fye se agarró la barriga de tanto reírse.- ¡Es que esa noche parecía que estuviéramos predestinados a enrollarnos!

- ¡PUES MUY BIEN! -Kurogane, muy ruborizado, por fin se giró a mirar a Fye que se estaba tronchando de risa.- ¿Ya has terminado?

- ¡Noooooooooo! -Fye lo agarró con ambas manos por le cuello y se quedó sentado en el sofá.- ¡Aun no te he dicho mis propósitos de año nuevo!

- ¿Que propósitos? -Kurogane se sorprendió por la cercanía del mago e intentaba soltarse de él.- ¿Pero que me estas contando?.¿Vas borracho?

- ¡Que va! Si a mí esta bebida con gas no me gusta para nada... -Fye olió un copa que estaba en la mesita la lado del sofá y volvió a dejarla sin probarlo.- Sólo he echo un trago de tu copa y ya esta.

- ¿Pues entonces que carajo te pasa hoy?

- ¡Nada! Que me hace ilusión empezar un año nuevo a tu lado. -Fye le regaló una preciosa sonrisa al ninja que se ruborizó de nuevo y volvió a apartar su mirada de la del mago.- Pues como te iba diciendo... -Fye volvió a apoyar su mano en el hombro de Kurogane.- Cuando se empieza un año hay que hacer propósitos de año nuevo, y evidentemente se tienen que cumplir.

- ¿A sí? -Kurogane ya estaba incómodo después de esa conversación.- ¡Pues venga suéltalo ya y me voy a dormir!

- Primero de todo quiero recuperar mis poderes mágicos. -Esto lo dijo un poco más serio de lo normal pero luego volvió a sonreír como un niño.- También quiero aprender un montón de recetas dulces y deliciosas, y quiero que TÚ las pruebes todas.

- ¡Que no me gustan los dulces! -Gritó el ninja que ya estaba cableadísimo.

- Y por último quiero que TÚ... -Kurogane se giró a mirarlo a la cara preparado para arrearle una torta si volvía a decir una sandez como lo de las recetas de dulces o por si decía un mote extraño.- ...te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.

El cabreo de Kurogane se evaporó, desapareció en un momento, y una sensación de sorpresa y perplejidad se apoderó de él ahora. Estaba completamente inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Que..? -Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

- ¡Que te quiero! -Fye volvió a tumbarse con sus manos detrás de su cabeza sonriendo muy feliz como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿QUEEE? -Su cara se volvió completamente roja en un momento.

- Venga... Ahora me dirás que enserio no te has dado cuenta aún. -Fye seguía sonriendo pero no parecía en lo más mínimo sonrojado.

- Pe... Pero... -Kurogane, por culpa del nerviosismo, empezó ha hacer movimientos inútiles y tontos con sus manos como intentando explicarse, sin poder quitar los ojos de la cara sonriente del mago.

- Para mí no son simplemente rollos de una noche, pero... -Fye se levantó otra vez y acarició la mejilla del ninja.- ...a mí ya me vale con eso.

Fye se abalanzó encima de Kurogane y le besó, pero no era un beso dulce ni tierno sino apasionado y lleno de deseo. Cuando Kurogane quiso darse cuenta ya estaba correspondiendo ese beso. Ambos empezaron a acariciarse la espalda, se abrazaba, jugaban con el pelo del otro y se mordían los labios. La temperatura empezó a subir.

- ¡YA ESTAMOS NE CASA! -Sakura y Mokona entraron brincando a casa y Syaoran las seguía muy contento.

Fye y Kurogane se despegaron de repente, fue tal la sorpresa que Fye hasta se cayó del sofá pero en seguida se levantó y fue a dar la bienvenida a sus compañeros de viaje.

Kurogane se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando a los chicos y al mago. Entonces empezó a pensar...

"¿Que me está pasando?.¿Por qué no pude separarle de mí cuando me beso? Él realmente ha dicho... Pero... ¡No entiendo nada! Yo no quiero absolutamente nada con él, y sin embargo me jode que hayan aparecido y nos hayan interrumpido. ¿Pero por que me molesta? Yo.. Creo que... Realmente quiero volver a besar esos labios tan deliciosos..."

Kurogane se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Los pequeños ya se fueron a dormir y Mokona con ellos. Sólo el mago quedaba despierto. Cogió una manta de su habitación y tapó al ninja con ella.

- Buenas noches Kuropi... -Le beso dulcemente la mejilla y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Mmmmhf... -El ninja, completamente dormido, se dió la vuelta en el sofá y se acomodó.- Fye...

De un sobresalto se despertó y quedó sentado en el sofá con lo sojos abiertos como platos. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se ruborizó a más no poder.

- ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY SOÑANDO CON ESTAS COSAS? -Gritó Kurogane recién levantado a buenas horas de la madrugada.

- ¡Y yo lo he oído todo! -Mokona estaba sentada en sus rodillas sonriéndole muy maliciosamente.- ¡TO-DO!

* * *

**Próxima celebración:**

**La noche mágica**

**¿Traerán regalos los Reyes Magos?**


	4. Reyes Magos

**JiJiJi, otro "One-shot" que en realidad está encadenado a uno más antiguo.**

**Ok, vale, esto ya no son oneshots! XD Pues lo cuento como historia.**

**En fin, como les prometi aquí esta la noche mágica de los Reyes Magos.**

**-MiA-**

* * *

**NOCHE DE REYES MAGOS**

- No sé por qué diablos tenemos que hacer esto... -Kurogane llevaba un buen rato quejándose.

- Por Syaoran y Sakura... -Mokona se posó en su cabeza.- Eso es evidente.

- ¡Pero si esos dos saben de sobras que los Reyes Magos no existen!

- ¡Es el echo de regalarles algo los que importa! -Fye se giró hacia él amablemente.- Si no empezarán a recordar sus años pasados allí en Clow y la nostalgia se apoderara de sus pobres corazones. -Acabó dramatizando como si fuera la fin del mundo.- JaJaJa ¡Vamos Kuropapi a comprar regalos para los niños! -Señaló un callejón con un montón de tiendas y él y Mokona se adelantaron.

- ¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO? -Kurogane les persiguió sable en mano.

Estuvieron unas tres horas rondando y comprando regalos. Para Syaoran un libro verde y dorado de historia de muchos países que contenía estupendas imágenes de lugares alucinantes. Para Sakura compraron unos adornos de pelo muy monos y unos zapatos rojos con la cara de un muñeco en al hebilla (La cara de Kero).

Al terminar ya era muy oscuro y se fueron directamente hacia casa. Cuando llegaron Sakura y Syaoran ya dormían.

- Estupendo, ya duermen. –Fye sacó la bolsa con los regalos.- Podemos prepararlo ahora.

- ¡Me parece bien! –Dijo Mokona.

Mokona abrió los ojos y saltó al centro de la habitación mas grande de la casa. Abrió su bocaza y de ella salieron un montón de regalos que se posaron suavemente sobre el sofá.

- ¿Que es todo esto? No recuerdo que comprarás nada más Mokona.

- Esto son regalos para todos de parte de alguien que nos quiere mucho.

- ¿Para todos? –Fye se señalaba sorprendido.

- Sí, sí, para vosotros también hay!

Ahora en la sala había un montón de paquetes con sus nombres.

- Yo no puedo esperar a mañana. –Mokona se abalanzó hacia los regalos.- Vamos, sólo uno. ¡Abrimos uno hoy y mañana el resto!

- Sííííí!

Mokona cogió una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a Fye.

- ¡Pero tu hoy tienes que abrir este! –Mokona le miró sonriente.- Este es mi regalo.

Fye cogió la pequeña cajita y se abrazó a Mokona.

- Graaaaacias Mokona!.¡Que buena eres!

- ¡Tu no hace falta que abras nada hoy! –Le dijo a Kurogane.

- Tsk Tampoco es que me haga ilusión abrir algún regalo.

Fye abrió la cajita muy sonriente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro se lo escondió debajo de la camisa rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos, que hay, que hay!

- ¡Cállate Mokona, si el regalo me lo has echo tú sabes de sobra que es! –Fye se sonrojó y se sentó con las camas cruzadas.- ¡Sólo pretendes hacerme pasar vergüenza!

- ¡JAAA! –Kurogane se rió sarcásticamente desde una esquina de la sala.- ¿TÚ vergüenza? Ya me dirás porqué tendría que pasar TÚ vergüenza.

Mokona se abalanzó encima de Fye y se metió en su camisa, luego salió triunfal por el cuello con el regalo en la mano.

- ¡Por esto! –Lo que Mokona mostraba como un trofeo era ni nada más ni nada menos que...  
- ¿Que es esto? –En el país de Kurogane aún no existian.  
- Se llama condón ninja tonto. –Mokona le echó el sermón mientras Fye intentaba recuperar y esconder su regalo de las manos de Mokona.

Kurogane alargó la mano y agarró el presente. Se lo acercó y leyó lo que había escrito.  
- Cho-co-la-te. –Kurogane se lo quedó mirando algo inexpresivo.

- Tiene sabor y todo. –Mokona se acercó al ninja mientras Fye se ruborizaba cada vez más.- Yo te lo explico Kuroñón, los condones sirven para poder tener relaciones con quien TÚ quieras da igual de que sexo sea. –Remarcando la última frase. Kurogane empezó a pillar el concepto.

-¿PERO QUE REGALO ES ESTE MANJUU? –Kurogane se lo quitó de las manos con vergüenza y Fye lo cogió y se lo volvió a esconder.

- ¡Y además si es de chocolate lo disfrutas más! –Dijo triunfalmente Mokona.

- ¿Y para que necesita tener sabor algo como...? –Kurogane se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de porqué tenían sabor y se ruborizó a más no poder.

- Uaaah, que sueño... –Mokona le lanzó un beso con mucha malicia y luego se fue.- Me voy a dormir que mañana hay que abrir regalos.

Y allí plantados se quedaron Fye y Kurogane a un metro de distancia y completamente sonrojados. Fye echó unos pasos atrás y se sentó en el sofá. En ese momento de silencio y vergüenza Kurogane no podía recordar nada más inapropiado que la noche que estuvieron justamente en ése sofá.

_"Quiero que tú te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero" _Imagenes de Fye venían a la cabeza de Kurogane. _"Te quiero..." _¿Porqué tenía que recordarlo en ese momento? _"¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?" _Esos besos tan deliciosos... _"Para mí no son simples rollos de una noche" _Esas caricias... _"Yo ya tengo suficiente" _

Kurogane notó un ardor en su interior. Algo que le quemaba y le sofocaba. Entonces Fye se levantó del sofá y se cruzó con él.

- Ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir... –Dijo algo cabizbajo y aún sonrojado.

Pero Kurogane alargo la mano y cogió a Fye por el brazo evitando que se fuera.

- ¿Que te pasa? –El mago contestó sonriente pero sorprendido.

- No... –Kurogane alzó al cabeza y miró a Fye directamente a los ojos.- No lo sé...

El ninja alargó el otro brazo alcanzando al rubio por la nuca y acercándolo a él. Le besó, sólo un momento, un arrebato nada más, pero le besó. Antes esto Fye quedó pasmado delante suyo, completamente inmóvil.

- Ah... –El mago se llevó un dedo a los labios.- ¿No... sabes?

Kurogane le dio la espalda. Aún estaba más sorprendido de él mismo. Se ruborizó y empezó a preguntarse. "¿Pero que diablos estoy haciendo?"

Fye sonrió para si mismo y se acercó a la espalda de Kurogane. Lo rodeo y lo abrazo con sus manos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte a saberlo?

Lo soltó y dio tres pasos para quedar frente a él. Fye se abalanzó sobre el ninja, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez mucho más apasionado. Kurogane se encontró de nuevo en la misma situación que hacía cinco noches, y cuando quiso darse cuenta había caído otra vez a los encantos de Fye. No sólo estaba correspondiendo ése beso si no que también lo agarró por la cintura y acercó más sus caderas.

El deseo les guiaba, Kurogane estiró a Fye sobre el sofá, no podía dejar de acariciar todas las partes de su cuerpo. Era tanta la pasión que antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba quitando la camiseta al rubio. Cuando el torso de Fye ya estaba completamente desnudo, el ninja tiró la camisa a un lado y entonces el regalo de Mokona cayó al suelo al lado del sofá. Kurogane se detuvo un momento y se alzó un poco. Lo vió al lado del sofá y lo cogió con una mano. La respiración del japonés volvió a la normalidad. Fye se lo cogió de las manos.

- Dámelo a mí. –Se lo acercó un poco a la boca.- A ti no te gusta el chocolate.

Kurogane se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, una vez más su deseo fue más fuerte que su cabeza, se había dejado llevar como en las otras ocasiones. Giró un momento la cabeza hacia otro lado y luego se incorporó. Posó una de sus manos sobre las de Fye, deteniéndole.

- Mira... –El ninja desvió la mirada.- Guárdalo... Mejor.

Fye se quedó mudo y pasmado, pero más dolido que no sorprendido.

- Bueno tampoco hay por qué... –Intentó arreglarlo el mago.

- No en serio. –Kurogane le miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión muy seria.- Algún día tiene que acabar esta tontería.

Sin decir nada más se alzó muy despacio, cogió la camisa de Fye y se la tiró suavemente cubriéndole la cabeza. Luego se fue y sólo se oyó cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Fye poco a poco se quitó la camisa de encima. _"Algún día tiene que acabar esta tontería." _Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza del mago. Empezó a atarse la camisa mientras una fina y fría lágrima recorría su pálida mejilla.

- Esta tontería... –Fye cerró los ojos y se echó atrás, quedando tumbado sobre el sofá.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente lo encontraron dormido allí, junto con todos los regalos alrededor. Le despertaron y le dieron un paquete para que lo abriera. Todos abrían ilusionados sus regalos. Kurogane estaba en un rincón de mal humor como siempre, sin alegrarse mucho pro los presentes que recibía. Fye es día, como tantos otros, sonreía y se reía con Mokona divirtiéndose con cada uno de los regalos. Una risa falsa... Y triste.

* * *

**Own... que mal me sabe dejarlos así hasta... O-O San Valentin! Jopeees:(**

**Seguro que hay alguien que lo ha adivinado, los regalos eran de Yuuko.  
Para Syaoran una brújula/reloj del tiempo con un monton de agujas que no se entendían. (Syaoran si que las entendía claro)  
Para Sakura un vestido que Tomoyo le hizo llegar a Yuuko, y de Yuuko una vara rosa con una estrella dorada a un extremo. Es un vara que en xxxHolic "sólo hace lucecitas". (Sí la auténtica vara de Card Captor Sakura) A Sakura le hizo mucha gracia pero no sabe para que sirve. XD  
A Kurogane le regaló una capa de viaje, negra, evidentemente, y una espada de juguete que no le hizo mucha gracia. (risas)  
A Fye le regaló un libro de recetas echo por Watanuki y una preciosa camisa bordada en azul marino y plata. (Un detallazo que se cobrará la tía)  
Y para Mokona un montón de chorradas que sólo ella disfruta, y una colección de muñecos de Sakura, Syaoran, Fye y Kurogane en pequeñito! (me encanta)**

**Bueno... Hast al apróxima celebración... :'(**


	5. San Valentin

**JeJeJe... ¿Llego tarde?**

**Sí, dige que lo continuaría por San Valentin, y también me he saltado el Withe Day.**

**Trankilos, ya subiré estos dos capis aunke no sean en la fecha de su celebracion xD)  
Lo siento por retardarme tanto en seguirlo... No sabia como hacerlo para conectar el último capi con el del Withe Day.  
Ademas este capítulo no contiene ni Lime, ni Lemon en un principio DEBERIA pero al final no hubo modo)  
Solo es un cpaitulo transitorio, el otro fic de San valentin ya lo colgaré aparte... Otro dia... XD **

Lo siento por la espera, ya he vuelto!

**

* * *

**

**SAN VALENTIN**

- ¡Que país más bonito! –Gritaban Mokona y Sakura a coro.

- ¡¡Que País más cursi!! –Gritó Kurogane completamente asqueado.

Fye y Syaoran contemplaban sin decir nada, pero la verdad es que también lo encontraban demasiado recargado.

Se encontraban en el centro de una plaza con una fuente con un angelito alado que echaba agua desde un jarrón. Lo particular de ese país era que TODO era de color rosa y estaba terriblemente adornado con corazones y lacitos.

Al menos tuvieron suerte para hospedarse ya que encontraron una casa muy lujosa completamente desabitada. Además tenía más de diez habitaciones y cada cual pudo elegir la suya y dormir por separado, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo.

Decidieron salir a dar una vuelta para buscar alguna pluma de Sakura. Cuando más avanzaban por las calles más cursi les parecía su alrededor. Al final les pareció incluso excesivo.

- Perdone. –Fye paró a una chica por la calle, la cual se sonrojó y se puso hanyan.- ¿Siempre esta decorada así esta ciudad?

La chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
- Sólo para las fiestas de San Valentin.

- ¿Fiestas? –Syaoran se acercó a la muchacha.- ¿También celebran fiestas?.¿Es como la navidad?.¿O como el Halloween?

La chica volvió a negar rápidamente.

- Es… Es el día de los enamorados. –La chica se sonrió y volvió a mirar a Fye muy sonriente.- Hoy las parejas se regalan flores y bombones, o se le regala chocolates a la persona que te gusta. Y por el Withe Day que es el 14 de Marzo, quien ha recibido bombones hace un regalo, si quiere, para corresponder el suyo.

- Oh! –Syaoran parecía muy contento de haber aprendido una nueva tradición.- ¡Es muy interesante! –Reverencia.- Gracias señorita.

- De… De nada! –Y la chiquilla se fue antes que se desmayase en los brazos del mago.

- JaJaJa. –Habían pasado unos minutos y Fye aún se reía.- Regalarle chocolate a quien te gusta. ¡Que curiosa tradición! –En Celes nunca se había celebrado algo parecido.- ¿Y por que chocolate?.¿Y a los que no les gusta el chocolate… nadie les quiere? –Puso énfasis en esa frase mientras se tronchaba de risa, pero la verdad es que fue algo punzante y uno se sintió aludido.

- Pero, pero Fye! –Sakura estaba toda rojita.- Es una tradición muy bonita ¿no?. Declararte así… -Sakura cruzó su mirada con la de Syaoran y luego se enrojeció de nuevo.

- ¡Seguro que a Fye s ele acumularían las cajas de bombones de las chicas! –Gritó Mokona muy picarona.

- Ayyy… -Fye dejó de reír tontamente y tomó aire.- Veo que te hizo ilusión princesa… -Le regaló una sonrisa.- Pues como les quiero mucho me voy al hotel y les preparo chocolate para cuando vuelvan.

- ¡YO VENGO CONTIGO, YO VENGO CONTIGO! –Mokona enseguida le siguió.- Kuro-papi cuidara a los niñitos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Sakura y Syaoran no paraban de comprar chorradas y muñequitos de felpa para la princesa Kurogane se esperaba fuera de las tiendas.

_"En otras circunstancias… Si no hubiese pasado lo de fin de año…" _Kurogane no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, _"¿Él me hubiera regalado bombones?"._  
El ninja no podía entender porqué se formulaba esas preguntas, pero en el fondo le daba rabia lo que había dicho delante suyo el mago: _"¿Y a los que no les gusta el chocolate… nadie les quiere?" _Esa frase se repetía en su mente, se había dado por aludido.

Llevaban desde fin de año igual, sin pelearse tontamente, sin compartir habitación, sin apenas quedarse a solas, sin hablar el uno con el otro, y además el Japonés escuchaba varias veces al día comentarios punzantes como ese.

_¿Cómo puede cagarla tanto? _Kurogane se daba rabia a si mismo. _Si éramos amigos, éramos amigos, debería haberme aguantado el calentón._ El ninja recordó esa noche en la que fue tan cortante. _El acababa de confesarse y yo… _Y no podía parar de pensar en lo mismo.

Entonces una terrible duda le asaltó. _¿Por qué me joroba tanto que en una celebración así él pase de mí? _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fye y Mokona estaban muy ocupados dejando la cocina echa un asco. Ya tenían experiencia con la cafetería "Ojos de Gato" y enseguida hubieron terminado los bombones.

- Bueno Fye… -Mokona se acercó hacia su cara dando miedo.- Ahora que estamos solitos… -Mokona se le acercó más y más.- ¡Cuéntame que pasó esa noche! Que no hemos podido hablar asolas desde entonces.

- ¿Qué noche? –Fye no sabía de lo que Mokona hablaba.

- Si hombre… La noche de los regalos, que yo te di un supermegahiperregalo por adelantado!

- Ah… -Fye metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo.- Lo llevó como amuleto. –Lo que sostenía era el mismísimo condón de chocolate.- No lo utilicé eh…

- ¿QUEEEEE? –Mokona gritó trágicamente.- ¿Y por que no?

- HAH. Pregúntale al gran señor "me pillan calentones y se me pasan". –Fye, aunque sonreía, era lo más sarcástico posible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de tres largas horas de compras llegaron a casa. Fye y Mokona aún estaban charlando, "amuleto" en mano, y cuando oyeron la puerta el mago se lo escondió torpemente en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

- ¡A LLEGADO PERRAZO! –Mokona se abalanzó sobre el ninja cuando entró por la puerta dandole un tremendo "cabezazo castigador" en todo el pecho.

- ¡AAARG! –El golpe en verdad dolió.- ¡JODIDO MANJUU BLANCO!

Kurogane perseguía por toda la casa a Mokona terriblemente enfadado mientras Fye servía bombones de chocolate a los chicos. El ninja varias veces pasó por su lado corriendo, haciendo temblar la bandeja con los bombones de tal manera que casi caían al suelo.

- ¡Escuchame ninja estúpido! –Fye se cabreó de verdad y pegó un grito.- ¡Si tu eres un borde y un amargado al menos deja a los demas disfrutar de esta fiesta!

Se hizo un silencio atronador en la sala. Kurogane se paró en seco en la otra punta de la habitación, de espaldas al mago. Dejó de perseguir a Mokona, que lo miró con una cara de terror verdadero y corrió a los brazos de Sakura. Sakura y Syaoran habían oído perfectamente esa frase, y tambíen estaban muy temerosos ante la reacción probablemente colérica del ninja. Unos segundos después Kurogane hizo signos de moverse.  
Si giró de golpe, rojo de furia, completamente fuera de sí, se encaró hacia el mago, que parecía ser el único de la sala que no le tenía miedo y le miraba desafiante. Lo alcanzó en un momento y tiró todos los malditos bombones al suelo. Agarró al mago por el cuello, empujandole hacia atrás y arrastrandolo a una habitación contigua de la casa. Cuando se percató de que los demás les seguían gritandole con la intención de evitar una terrible pelea Kurogane simplemente pegó un tremendo portazo y cerró la habitación por dentro.

- ¡De coño va esa frase! -Kurogane daba miedo, estaba cabreadísimo.

- De lo que me dio la gana… ¡CAPULLO! –Fye no se quedaba corto en cuanto a rabia.

- ¿Quieres joderme verdad? –El ninja ya se había cansado de aguantarse los comentarios.- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida dejándome mal delante de los otros soltando esas putas frases cínicas sólo para hacerme sentir mal a mí?

- ¿Ah, pero que tu te sientes mal por algo? –El mago no dejaba de ser sarcástico.- ¡Ah, perdón, que aquí el malo soy yo!

- ¡Estoy harto de este plan!

- ¡Y YO ESTOY HARTO DE TI!

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del ambiente después de ese grito. Kurogane se quedó pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos. La rabia del cuerpo se esfumó, siendo sustituida por un terrible vacío y un enorme peso sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué…? –Kurogane apenas podía balbucear unas pocas letras.

Un largo silencio del mago demostró que no parecía tener la más minima intencion de retirar lo dicho.

- Eso... –Kurogane hablaba mas calmado.- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

- Sí. –Fye le aguantó la mirada desafiante y cabreada.- Estoy harto de tus venadas de mal humor que descargas sobre mi y sobre Mokona. Estoy harto de que nunca tomes parte de lo que hacemos en nuestros viajes. Nos esforzamos por hacer que nos resulte lo más fácil posible, celebrando estupidas tradiciones que no nos incumben para nada o sonriendo aunque no tengamos malditas razones. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta de que esos dos aún son unos críos y ya tienen una infancia de desgracia? –La rabia de Fye parecía que se convertía cada vez más en desesperación.- Como a ti te enviaron a contravoluntad, te crees que los demas viajamos porque tenemos ganas. –Kurogane se quedó de piedra, intentaba defenderse pero realmente no podía.- Pero… De lo que estoy más harto, es de tus jodidos calentones, momentos en lo que lo único importante pareces ser tu, tu y TU. ¡Y los demas no valemos una mierda! -La desesperación se transformó en llanto.- ¡¡JODER, YO TE QUERÍA DE VERDAD!!

Antes de que terminara la frase, Kurogane se le echó encima y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, abrazándole. Las frías lágrimas desesperadas resbalaban con rabia por las mejillas de Fye, que intentaba separarse de él, golpeandole en el pecho inútilmente.

- ¡Suéltame! –Kurogane le cogió los brazos para impedir el ser golpeado.- ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

- ¡LO SIENTO!

Tercer silencio tenso.

- ¿Qué? –Fye lo miró directamente a los ojos por un momento.

- Que lo siento… -Kurogane cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.- La he cagado, de verdad, lo siento.

Con una mano secó las lágrimas de Fye y luego empujó su cabeza hacia él, acomodandola en su pecho.

- Perdoname…

Fye rodeó el torso de Kurogane y se agarró con furia a su espalda. En ese momento, después de tanto tiempo, se permitió un llanto de rabía y de frustración mientras Kurogane acariciaba su pelo y lo consolaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin Fye se tranquilizó de nuevo y se apartó del ninja, un poco avergonzado.

- Oye… -Kurogane hablaba completamente tranquilo y pausado, algo muy poco común en él.- Recuperemos la buena relación que teníamos antes de todo eso…

- ¿Buena? –Fye se secó los ojos y se rió absurdamente.- Yo me pasaba el día molestandote…

- No me importa.

- E inventandome motes que te sacaban de quicio…

- Eso tambien me da igual.

- Y te hacia comer dulces…

- No pasa nada.

- Y te llamaba como a un perro…

- Sí, eso me molestaba mucho.

- Y también…

- Bueno, ya vale, no hagas que me arrepienta antes de hora. -Kurogane recordó tantas y tantas cosas que hacia el mago y le daban rabia.

- ¿Puedo entonces llamarte Kurotán?

- Ghm…

Kurogane simplemente gruñó en aprobación y Fye le sonrió a cambio.

- Por cierto… -Fye sacó algo de su bolsillo.- Se han salvado algunos de tu cólera.

Fye sacó tres o cuatro bombones de chocolate del bolsillo que ambos se comieron juntos. Sin rechistar.

* * *

**Bueno, no podía meter una escena romántica ahora que han quedado como compañeros otra vez!**

**Entiendanme, quedaría demasiado forzado, el cabreo de Fye era brutal como para hacer las paces con otro calenton... xD  
Un Fye así me daría mucho, pero que mucho miedo si yo fuera Kurogane, aunke el ninja no se kedo corto!**

**Bueno, haber que hacen por el Withe Day... Que Kurogane es muy poco romántico y muy tocho para estas cosas! (risas)**

**Hasta pronto!**


	6. White Day

**Para empezar una breve explicacion de qué e sel White Day (o Día Blanco)  
Esta festividad (más bien Japonesa) recae en el 14 de Marzo. Un mes exacto despues de San Valentin.  
En San Valentin las chicas regalan chocolate al chico que quieren o a las personas mas importates para ellas.  
Evidentemente los chicos tambien pueden regalar, pero en teoria es el dia de las chicas.  
En el White Day es el turno de los chicos (y algunas chicas tambien claro)  
de devolver un regalo (o no) a la persona que les regalo chocolate,  
solo si sus sentimientos son correspondidos o para dar las gracias mas francas.  
Vamos se devuelven regalos a aquellas personas importantes para le que recibió chocolate.  
No hace falta amar a la persona en cuestion para devolverle el regalo,  
puede ser un buen amigo, un familiar, o simplemente es por agradecer el chocolate.**

**Espero que les guste... No se queal sera la proxima festividad pero... JuJu seguro que sera emocionante.**

**-MiA-**

* * *

**WHITE DAY **

- ¡Alaaa! –Mokona, Fye, Sakura y Syaoran contemplaban su alrededor emocionados.- ¡QUE PASADA!

Les rodeaban rascacielos enormes, de más de cien pisos. Aviones surcaban el cielo como si fueran pájaros y los coches flotaban aun palmo del suelo. Estaban en un país muy avanzado tecnológicamente y los cuatro parecían muy emocionados. El ninja en el fondo también estaba sorprendido con tanta tecnología, viniendo de la era clásica no conocía ni los ordenadores.

- ¡Yo quiero hospedarme en lo alto de uno de estos edificios! –Decía Sakura toda emocionada.

- Pero eso debe valer una fortuna… -Agrego Syaoran.

- ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE GASTAR NUESTROS AHORROS! –Decidió Mokona ante la sorpresa de todos.

Y así fue. Escogieron un hotel de más de cien pisos y cogieron cuatro habitaciones en el piso 101. En cuanto entraron en una de las habitaciones se fueron corriendo hacia la ventana y pegaron sus rostros (incluido Kurogane) en el cristal, observando asombrados las vistas esplendidas de la ciudad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se les había pasado la emoción (parcialmente) y ya deambulaban con normalidad por la calle (excepto Sakura).

Syaoran iba en su mundo, pensando en sus cosas cuando, de golpe, un chico mas alto que el paso corriendo por su lado y casi lo tumba.

- ¡Eh, ten cuidado! –Kurogane le gritó.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! –El chico se paro en seco y agarró a Syaoran por un brazo.- ¿Estas bien, no te hice daño?

- Estoy bien, estoy bien… -Syaoran se sentía un poco avergonzado, todos los vianantes se habían girado.

- Es que tenía prisa y… -El chico miro su reloj.- ¡Uaaa, que tarde!.¡No quedaran, no quedaran!

- ¿De que no quedaran? –Pregunto Sakura toda inocente.

- Bueno… -El chico se ruborizo un poco.- Ya saben hoy es el White Day y… Yo quería regalarle unos lazos para el pelo a mi chica… Por el chocolate y bueno… Esto… -El chico había hablado más de lo que debía y se había ruborizado un montón.

- ¿White Day? –Sakura no sabía lo que era.

- ¡YA ME ACUERDO! –Fye y Syaoran hicieron memoria.- ¡Es el día en que se tienen que devolver los regalos de san Valentín! –Ambos se miraron orgullosos de su memoria.

- Uhm… Si, claro… -El extraño los miraba sorprendido.- ¡Uaaa!.¡Llego tarde, no quedaran! –Y se fue corriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Con que el White Day... Ya veo. _Kurogane seguía pensando en eso mientras todos paseaban alegremente por la ciudad. _Todos comimos de los bombones de Fye por la fiesta de San Valentín… Justo cuando hicimos las paces. ¿Tenemos que hacerle un regalo a él ahora? Pero… Ese chico se lo hacia a su novia… ¿Será solo para enamorados? Pero.. Ahora que volvemos a ser amigos… Quedare muy mal si Syaoran y Sakura le hacen un regalo y yo no… ¿Qué hago? _

- ¿Kuroñon en que piensas? –Mokona estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara y le dio un buen susto.

- ¡AH! –Kurogane se avergonzó de asustarse por eso.- ¡Nada, nada! En mis cosas y eso…

- Entremos aquí un momento… -Dijo Sakura.

Entraron en una tienda de ropa y complementos muy bonita y moderna. Fye se perdió mirando cosas con Mokona y Sakura y Syaoran compraron algo muy rápidamente, como si hubieran entrado expresamente para eso. Entonces el ninja giró su cabeza hacia el escaparate y vio algo que le sorprendió.

_Pero… No puedo comprarlo ahora con todos aquí… Mokona empezaría a preguntar… _

- Kurogane¿Quieres comprar algo? –Le preguntó la princesa.- ¿Y tu Fye?

- No, no… No es mi estilo… -Contestó el ninja.- _Dios, que respuesta más gilipollas._ –Fye tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Salieron de la tienda y ya cogieron el camino al hotel.

- Esto… ¿Vamos hacia el hotel ya?

- Claro… -Le contesto Fye.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos sino? Se esta haciendo de noche…

- Uhm… Bien, yo… Bueno es que creo que se me cayó algo cuando chocamos con ese tipo. –Y dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Pero… -Sakura estaba pensativa.- Si el que chocó fue Syaoran…

- Bueno… Ya sabe el camino de vuelta. –Añadió Fye y se fueron al hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto llegó al hotel Fye se tomó una ducha refrescante. Tapado con el albornoz y secándose el pelo con una toalla de color azul clarísimo, casi blanco, estaba apoyado en la pared de cristal, contemplando las vistas.

- Menuda ciudad… -Apoyó una de sus manos en el cristal.

Se oyeron pasos acelerados por el pasillo y de golpe y porrazo su puerta se abrió.

- ¿Eh? –Fye se giró y se ató bien fuerte el albornoz.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Fye! –Sakura y Syaoran entraron en la habitación, con Mokona encima de sus cabezas.- ¡Feliz día Blanco!

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, en sus manos traían un pequeño regalo.

- Como nos comimos los chocolates que preparaste por San Valentín… -Sakura sonreía un poco sonrojada.- ¡Gracias pro los bombones!

- Pero Mokona también lo preparó… -Fye estaba muy emocionado con el regalo.

- ¡Sí! –Mokona saltó por los aires muy contenta.- ¡A mí ya me lo han dado, a mi ya me lo han dado!

Los chiquillos observaron con ilusión el mago, esperando que abriera su regalo.

- Que será, será… -Mokona cantaba por los aires.

- ¡QUE CHULADA! –Fye abrazó a los chicos y Mokona se apuntó.  
- ¡Mira, mira! –El manjuu también estaba muy contento.- A mi me han regalado un llavero con una miniatura mía y de mi hermano Larg.  
- ¡Que guay! –Fye estaba muy contento.- ¡Muchas gracias! Mañana mismo me lo pongo! Que ilusión!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fye estaba estirado sobre la cama (todavía en albornoz) y dejó su regalo encima de la mesilla. _Waaa… Que ilusión, no me esperaba recibir un regalo por esos bombones. JuJu _Fye se frotó los ojos. _Estoy cansadísimo… Mejor que me cambie y me duerma ya…_

Estaba tan perezoso que no quería levantarse, al fin y al cabo esa cama era tan cómoda. Se desató el albornoz dejando al descubierto su pecho y cuando se dispuso a levantarse y cambiarse del todo su puerta de abrió de un golpe.

De pié, en la entrada de la habitación estaba Kurogane, rojo como un tomate contemplando inmóvil a Fye, tumbado sobre la cama cubierto solo por una parte del albornoz. Volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo (quedándose fuera claro)

_No la vuelvas a cagar, no la vuelvas a cagar... _Se repetía en el pasillo, tranquilizándose.

- JaJaJa –Fye vino hasta la puerta a abrirle.- ¿No te enseñaron a picar a la puerta antes de entrar?  
- Uhm… Lo siento… -El ninja seguía un poco ruborizado.

- Bueno tampoco te pongas así. –Fye dejo la puerta abierta y se volvió hacia la cama para sentarse.- Ni que no me hubieras visto nunca desnudo… -Su voz fue seductora durante un instante.- ¡JAJAJA! –Pero evidentemente solo fue una broma.

Pero lo que había sido una broma exaltó el corazón de Japonés, haciendo que palpitara a mil por hora, y provoco que recordara todos esos "momentos" en que había visto la mago desnudo. El ninja volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿Y a que se debe esta intromisión en mi habitación? –Aunque sonara sarcástico, el mago estaba siendo amable.

- Ah… Es que… Bueno… En San Valentín… -Kurogane no sabía como explicarlo.

- ¡Hablando de San Valentín! –Le cortó el rubio.- ¡Mira lo que me han regalado los chicos! –Fye cogió su regalo de la mesa y se lo enseñó al ninja.

Era un cinturón negro y la hebilla era la cara de un gato con los ojos grandes y plateados (justo como los que dibuja el mago).

- ¡Eso es lo que han aprovechado para comprar en esa tienda! –Concluyó Kurogane.

- ¿Tu te diste cuenta? Yo no… -Fye se quedó mirando el cinturón.- ¡Ay perdona!.¿Que decías de San Valentín? –Volvió al tema como si nada.

- Bueno, ahora ya nada… No importa. –Kurogane se alzó y se giró de golpe. Fye le agarró fuerte del brazo y lo volvió a girar hacia sí mirándolo con una sonrisa muy muy forzada.

- He dicho¿Qué-de-cí-as-de-San-Va-len-tín? –Y acercó su cara a la del ninja.

Kurogane se quedó inmóvil con las manos en la espalda y observando la cara del mago a pocos centímetros de la suya. El primer impulso fue el de darle un beso en ese mismo momento, no sabía porqué. Se acercó más a su cara pero en el último momento desvió sus labios y le besó una mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

- Porque ese día me hiciste comer chocolate. –Kurogane sacó sus manos de la espalda y le entregó un paquete con un gran lazo.

- ¡WOOOOO!.¡Otro regalo! –Fye se volvió a emocionar como un niño, pero sus mejillas estaban un tanto coloradas. ¿Sería a causa de ese beso "inocente"?

Abrió a toda prisa el paquete y notó con sus manos una tela muy suave y fina. De un extremo lo cogió y lo sacó, extendiéndola a lo largo y contemplándola muy ilusionado.

- ¡Que bonito! –Fye se quedó un momento en silencio.- ¿Qué es?

- Dios… -A Kurogane casi le da un ataque de risa por ver la ilusión que le dio algo que no sabia ni para que servia.- Tan frío que era tu país y nunca te pusiste una? –Kurogane la agarró y la puso encima de sus hombros, rodeando su cuello.- Es una bufanda, se pone alrededor del cuello para no pasar frío. Además esta es muy larga y puedes darte vueltas o atarla como quieras y hasta pasártela por los brazos como si…

Fye se había abalanzado sobre Kurogane y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

- Gracias. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. –Fye sonreía y cerraba los ojos suavemente.

- De… De nada… -Kurogane le dio unas palmadas y acarició la bufanda, luego observó al mago y desvió la mirada.- Ejem… Es que… ¡Aun vas en albornoz!

- JeJeJe –Fye le soltó y agarró su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.- ¡Es verdad!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, un tanto sonrojados.

- Esto… -Fye intentó romper el silencio.- ¿Y a Mokona que le regalaste?

- A… ¿A Mokona?

- Claro, ella preparó los dulces conmigo.

- ¡Pues nada! –Kurogane enfurruñó su mirada.- A mi los bombones me los diste tu después de hacer las paces. Ella solo me dio un cabezazo al llegar y no más.

- JAJAJAJAJA –Fye se reía con ganas al recordar ese cabezazo que Mokona le dio.

Si rió tanto que se quedó tumbado sobre la cama, con la bufanda alrededor del cuello y otra vez el albornoz medio desatado, dejando su pálido y delgado torso a la vista. Cuando se calmó y se le pasó la risa se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos mirando hacia Kurogane. El ninja, al observar al mago tumbado de esa forma mirándole se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y se echó encima de él, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios. Durante un momento se quedaron inmóviles mirándose a los labios. Entonces Kurogane se fue acercando hacía él.

- ¡Vamos tío, no me jodas! –Fye puso una mano en su frente, tirándolo hacia atrás y otra en su boca.- ¿Ya estamos con esas?

Kurogane se levantó de golpe completamente ruborizado y con una mano en la boca.

- No se por que…

- Yo te voy a decir porque… -Fye se tapó el pecho y se sentó en la cama.- Porque soy super sexy. JAJAJA –Se giró y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- Y porque eres un salido.

- ¡NO! –Kurogane le cogió un brazo y lo acercó hacia él.- ¡No es un calentón!

- ¡Venga ya! –Apoyó su mano en el pecho y alargó su brazo, alejándolo a una distancia preventiva.- Se que soy irresistible pero…

- Pues quizás sea eso. –Kurogane apartó el brazo del mago y se lanzó encima suyo, rodeándole e inmovilizándole. Puso su rodilla entre sus piernas y empezó a besarle con lujuria el cuello.

- ¡CAPULLO! –Fye intentaba soltarse.- ¡No me hagas esto otra vez!.¿Que no es un calentón dices?.¡Entonces que coño te pasa a ti!

Kurogane levantó un poco la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo, cono ojos de cordero degollado.

- No lo se… -Hubo una pausa momentánea hasta que Fye reacciono.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi? –Le pregunto de lo mas serio.

- No lo tengo claro… -Bajó su mirada.

- Pues… -Fye colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.- ¡HASTA QUE NO LO TENGAS CLARO NO ME JODAS! –De un puñetazo lo sacó fuera de la cara.

Kurogane cayó de culo al suelo con una mano sobre la mejilla acariciada y posteriormente golpeada y mirando hacia Fye, pero sin estar enfadado. (O-O)

- ¿Aun tendría posibilidades de rectificar? –Preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

- No creo. –Fye alzó al colcha y se metió dentro de la cama.- Vete a tomar una ducha fría y luego a la cama. Mañana hablamos.

Kurogane se alzó y se fue caminando lentamente. Antes de salir por la puerta Fye se giró a observarlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró Fye cogió la bufanda que había caído al suelo con tanto ajetreo, la dobló cuidadosamente y la abrazo.

-Que ninja más tonto… -Fye sonrió y abrazó cariñosamente la bufanda. Y así se quedó dormido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane, por el contrario, no durmió en toda la noche.

* * *

**¿Quieren saber como es la bufanda? JuJu va a conjunto con el cinturón porke eran de la misma temporada.**

**Es azul celeste, muy claro, muy suave, es muy larga (como la que lleva Fye en esa imagen con un jersey en un tejado)  
y en una de las puntas lleva dibujado un gato entero, con la silueta negra y los ojos plateados super brillante,  
sip, justo ese gato que Fye dibuja tantas veces¿No es una monada de gato?**

**Kurogane esta confundido... Pero por mi k lo tiene claro y no lo quiere reconocer... XD**

**Me he dado cuenta de un error que me incomoda un monton.  
Para hacer estas historias de Festividades hay cosas que no cuadrarian con Tsubasa,  
y el problema es que los personajes principales... Estan perdiendo su autentico caracter.  
Aycomportamientos que no adoptarian en la vida! Y yo lo escribo igualemente... u-u**

**GOMEN! Perdonen por eso!  
Juro que en "Viajando juntos" no me pasara lo mismo!  
Aqui ya es un poco tarde por hacer algo.. xD**

**Ciao, arrivederchi!**

**PD: Como he recibido muchos comentarios de que Fanfiction no les deja actualizar les voy a esplicar un truco:**

**A mi Fanfiction tampoco me deja subir nuevos documentos desde el ordenador, me sale: "ERROR"  
por eso lo que hice fue clikar EXP en uno de los capitulos de la historia, y este se "exportó" a documentos.  
Luego abrí el Word con el capitulo que tenia escrito y copié todo el capitulo al portapapeles y borre el cpaitulo exportado.  
Del portapapeles al documento (ahora en blanco) del antigua copitulo. Pulso "Save Changes" y ya tengo un capi nuevo.  
Despues en lugar de ir y sustituir la capitulo original que exporte por el nuevo, utilizo el documento exportado  
y lo asigno como nuevo cpaitulo de la historia, con un nuevo titulo (modificando el : "Exp chapter nº X San Valentin)  
Y ASI ES COMO CONSIGO SEGUIR LAS HISTORIAS AUNKE FANFICTION NO ME PERMITA SUBIR DOCUMENTOS! **


End file.
